Judgment Day
by K1092000
Summary: A new student arrives and he has a whole lot of secrets. X.A.N.A. has been shut off and Aelita is out, but the question is how long will that last with his partner ZED waiting on the Judgment day plan. Rated for future chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Secondary Protocol

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of it's characters.  
Any questons will be answered as the story goes on. Story may not be updated on a regular basis due to me and my dad fixing our second computer.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Secondary Protocol_**

We travel to a household in a suburb just out side of Chicago IL in America. The date is December 25, 2005. In side the house there is a family dinner going on. Our focus is the boy wearing the blue baggy jeans, black Vans, and black shirt with a flaming eagle on it. He has brown hair and green eyes.

"David will you please go get your grandparents coats from the closet," said Mary.

"Yes mom," said David.

Dave gets his grandparents coats. When he turns around he sees what seems to be glowing red eyes on the other side of the street. He assumes they are taillights and brings the coats to his mother.

"Thank you, now go find your father he need to say good bye," said Mary.

"Yes mom," said David.

David walks to his father's office. His office is a big round room with one window and a glass door leading to a patio. He walks inside and sees something that may have come out of the movies. He stays along the wall remaining out of sight and listens.

_"For the last time John where is the secondary protocol?" asked the black hooded creature._

"For the last time I don't have it here," said John.

_"Bull shit John our master knows it's here because you told him it would be in a safe spot," said the creature._

"Yes well I decided to move it, now only I know where it is and only I can get to it," said John.

_"Very well then have it your way," said the creature._

The creature sticks out its hand and a sickle forms. His dad funs for the door but when he gets there two more creatures enter from the door.

"Listen please, don't AHHHHHHH!" John screams.

Dave watches the horrible site as the two creatures hold his father on the desk and then the one with the sickle slices him in half. Blood spills all over the desk and inches its way to the floor.

"NO!" Dave screams.

_"Get the boy!" the creature yells._

The other two creatures float towards Dave. Dave notices that they have glowing red eyes and very sharp metal claws. He hears the front door break open and his mom screams. Dave runs into he hall way to see his mom and grand parents with their heads cut off and blood all over the floor and walls.

_"Come here young boy, I won't hurt you," said the creature._

Dave turns around to see the other creatures standing behind him. Dave is trapped so he slowly moves towards the front door. The other creature moves in on him. Dave is now trapped accept for the window right next to him. Dave makes a bold move and opens the window. He climbs out and starts to run. The creatures burst through the brick wall like it was tissue paper. They follow in pursuit. Dave runs into the woods just across the street. He keeps running until he falls into a ditch. The creatures catch up.

_"Well, well, well, looks like you've ran out of places to hide," said the creature._

"Who are you? What are you?" asked Dave.

_"Creepers, our master modeled us after the Grim Reaper, and we are on a mission. Since your father didn't provide us with the information we need your whole family must die, so now it's your turn," said the Creeper._

The Creeper came close to Dave and took out its sickle. He lowered it to Dave's stomach and sliced. Dave could feel the sickle make a deep cut in his stomach. He then felt his warm blood start to spill out.

_"Good he will die, now lets get out of here, ZED'S not going to be happy," said the Creeper. "Rest in peace Dave."_

Dave knew that he was going to die, his body started to feel really cold he looked into the clear winter sky and saw what appeared to be the Creeper but instead it had blue eyes. The Creeper descended quickly and entered Dave's cut. Immediately Dave felt live spring back into him. Then he saw the creature exit and stand beside him.

_"I am the secondary protocol, I have given a power to you that will be useful in the future use it well," said the Creeper._

With that the Creeper vanished and Dave heard voices from within the forest.

"Here he is sir," said a police officer.

"Dear god, look at all the blood. I sure hope that boy is ok," said another.

"I NEED AN AMBULACE HERE IMMEDIATELY!" the officer said into his radio.

That was all Dave could remember. He spent the night in the hospital until the next morning. Two police officers arrived with them came his aunt Patty. She told him that he would have to go to France and stay with his Uncle Pete.

"Why do I have to go, I don't like Uncle Pete," said Dave.

"I know you two have had a rough past but look, that was when you were twelve. He got charged with battery and was put in jail. Your seventeen now, you're a young adult, if he tries anything you can give him a beating and say it was self defense," said Patty.

"Actually…" said the Officer as she cuts him off.

"I know, he can't actually do that but still I made a good point," said Patty.

Well it was set; Dave would move to France and live with his Uncle Pete. His aunt Patty doesn't make enough money to support two people and all of his other relatives work for Area 51. They think Dave will blab about it and then the Government will have to shut it down. So Patty drives him to the airport and makes sure he gets to his flight ok. He sat in first class and was at a window seat. A fairly large man sits next to him. He is wearing blue sweat pants and a red jacket. He pulls out a magazine of Buff Man Weekly and starts reading. He then notices Dave.

"Well hello there," said Jim.

"Uh, hi," said Dave.

"So are you going to France with your family, I understand it's Christmas break out here, who knew that America supported and indoor soccer league," said Jim.

"Well I'm not going with my family I'm actually going to live with a relative in France," said Dave.

"Oh really, well where are you going to be staying?" asked Jim.

"With my uncle, I will be going to this boarding school," said Dave.

"Well, let me be the first teacher to welcome you to Kadic, I will be your P.E. teacher. You can call me Jim," said Jim

"Ok, and you can call me Dave," said Dave.

"May be we can call him Smurf boy," said Sissi.

Dave turns around and glares at the girl.

"Now Sissi, let the boy be, so he has blue hair, every kid has his own style," said Jim.

"I have blue hair?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" asked Jim.

Dave looks at the window and sees his reflection from the light. He can just make out his blue spiky hair.

"Weird," Dave mutters to himself.

The seat belt light goes on and everyone buckles in. Dave puts on his headphones and starts his CD player.

Flower  
by Moby

(Repeat 8 Times)  
bring sally up  
and bring sally down  
let's done start  
gotta till the ground

(Repeats once every 8 times)  
old miss Lucy's dead and gone  
left me here to weep and moan

(Repeat whole song 5 times)

* * *

Don't forget to Review 


	2. New Student

Disclaimer i dont own Cl or any of its characters.  
I do own ZED, his Creepers, Dave and Ashley.(She will make an appearence inalater chapter.)  
**Thanks for the reviews."  
oddkittycat: His hair is actually shorter than Odd's**.  
_**

* * *

**_

_**New Student**_

The plane arrived at Frances international airport around three o'clock in the afternoon. Dave was asleep, and Jim woke him up.

"Hey, Dave," said Jim as he shook Dave.

"Hmm," said Dave.

"Wake up we've landed," said Jim.

Dave wakes up and gets off the plane. He finds his luggage and walks outside. He sees Jim loading soccer equipment onto a bus. He sees a brown haired kid looking at him like he was from another planet or something. Dave flags down a taxi gets in and tells the driver his uncles address. One hour later he arrives at his uncle's house.

"Great he's not home," said Dave.

Dave walks up to the porch and sits there listening to his CD player. One hour later a blue Camaro pulls up and his Uncle Pete gets out. Dave can tell he's drunk.

"You're late," said Dave.

"No, I'm on time," said Pete as he stumbles to the porch.

"Uncle Pete I was supposed to be at the new school by four thirty. It's five o'clock now," said Dave.

"Now you listen here, I didn't agree to take you in. But I will, and as for me being late deal with it. I'll take you to school in the morning," said Pete.

"No, I need to be there today," said Dave.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR BULL SHIT!" Pete yells.

"I need to be at school today right now, after you drop me off then you can go get drunk with your buddies," said Dave.

Pete shows Dave and he falls off the porch, he then puts his shoe on Dave's chest.

"Don't ever tell me what to do again, you hear," said Pete.

Dave didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!" Pete yells and puts some weight on his right foot.

"YES!" Dave yells short of breath.

"Since you want to go to school so bad get your things and get in the car," said Pete.

Dave put his bags in the trunk and got in. Pete takes his time getting in; Dave makes a motion for Pete to hurry up.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME RUSH!" yells Pete.

"I need to be there," said Dave.

Pete comes into the car and grabs Dave.

"Don't ever tell or motion to me what I should do ever again," Pete says softly.

Pete shoves Dave and his head hits the passenger side window. The window cracks.

"MAN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID, NOW I HAVE TO BUY A NEW WINDOW!" Pete yells.

"Sorry," said Dave.

Pete sneers at Dave and the punches him in the chest.

"SORRY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH!" yells Pete.

Pete starts the car and speeds off the school. When he gets to the school Pete acts like a responsible adult in front of the principle. He even apologizes for being late. Pete and Dave walk back to the car to get Dave's things. Pete smacks Dave in the cheek, and his ring cuts into the flesh and draws blood.

"That's so you'll behave," said Pete.

Pete helps Dave get settled then leaves. Dave sits on his bed and looks around the room. He sees an Einstein poster on one wall; there is a computer just in front of the window. He sees a bookcase in front of the other bed; he then lays back and falls asleep. Then a bell rings signaling the end of dinner. Ulrich and Jeremy are making their way to Jeremy's room. Odd brings Naomi to here room and kisses her good night. He then makes his way to Jeremy's.

"So Aelita is taking staying with Yumi well right?" Ulrich asked Jeremy.

"Yeah," said Jeremy.

"With X.A.N.A. gone now we can get on with our normal lives," said Ulrich.

"You said it," said Jeremy.

They arrive at Jeremy's dorm and he unlocks his door. They walk in to see a second bed had been placed there and on it was lying a new student. Odd walks in shortly thereafter.

"Hey look a new student," said Odd.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is, I saw him at the airport when I returned to day," said Ulrich.

"Well let's wake him up then," said Odd as he pokes Dave.

"Odd let him sleep," said Jeremy.

"Watch this," said Odd as he pulls out his headphones and places them over Dave's ears.

"Odd if he wakes up all the blame is going to be put on you," said Ulrich.

Odd turns on the music and Dave jolts up. Odd falls on the floor laughing. Dave pulls off the headphones and throws them at Odd.

"What's the big idea?" asked Dave.

Jeremy and Ulrich both point at Odd who is getting up off the floor.

"You should have seen your face when you woke up," said Odd.

Dave walks up to Odd and throws a punch stopping just before he hits Odd. Odd ducks and covers his face. Ulrich starts to laugh and Jeremy shakes his head.

"Odd, you should have seen your face," said Ulrich.

"That's not fair," said Odd.

Dave sticks out his hand.

"I'm Dave," said Dave.

"Odd," said Odd.

"I'm Ulrich and this is Jeremy," said the brown haired boy as pointed to the blonde haired boy sitting on the bed.

"You know I like your hair style," said Odd.

"Thanks," said Dave.

They talk for a while and get to know Dave. Dave didn't tell them about the incident that killed his parents. He didn't want them to know.

* * *

ZED makes his first apperence next chapter.  
Don't forget to review. 


	3. ZED's wake up call

Disclaimer I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Zed's Wake up Call_**

While the gang sleeps, we get to go check on ZED. He has sent some Creepers along on the plane to go and wake X.A.N.A. up. Let's see how that's going.

_"ZED said the factory should be around here somewhere,"_ said the Creeper.

_"I know, where is it?" _asked the other.

They turn onto a street with no houses just trees lining its sides. They follow the street until the trees clear. Then they see the factory.

_"I think we've found it," _said the Creeper.

They entered the factory and flew down to the control room. There they saw X.A.N.A.'S core.

_"Wow, this has been sitting here for one year and sixteen days," _said the Creeper.

_"I know, now lets wake him up," _said the Creeper.

_"Wakey Wakey," _said the other.

The lead Creeper pulls the switch and the computer starts to light up. Then X.A.N.A.'S voice comes from somewhere.

"WHOEVER WOKE ME UP THANK YOU," a voice bellowed.

_X.A.N.A., ZED has requested that you contact him," _said the Creeper.

"VERY WELL," said X.A.N.A.

Back under Area 51.

"I wonder if they have turned him on yet," said ZED.

"I don't know sir," said a Creeper.

"ZED, you called," said X.A.N.A.

"AH, so my Creepers have finally woken you up," said ZED.

"Yes, now I guessing that you want to talk about the Judgment Day program," said X.A.N.A.

"Yes, I want to know if you will be able to go through with it," said ZED.

"Of course, but I will need time to build up my army," said X.A.N.A.

"Don't worry my Creepers will keep those kids busy," said ZED.

"Excellent, I'll contact you in about one week," said X.A.N.A.

"Good," said ZED.

X.A.N.A. ends the transmission.

"Boys, the Judgment Day plan has a green light," said ZED.

The Creepers cheered and began to make preparations for the battle ahead.

* * *

Don't forget to review. 


	4. Death in the Showers

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
This story will start to get violent as the chapters move on. If anyone feels thatI should move the rating up please tell me.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Death in the Showers_**

X.A.N.A. starts up the Judgment Day program and then there is a sudden drop in the voltage. Then it goes back to normal; X.A.N.A. dismisses any problems that could be caused. At Kadic it's Breakfast time.

"Odd, you're going to explode if you keep eating like that," said Ulrich.

"No I won't," said Odd.

Odd resumes shoveling pancakes into his mouth.

Yumi and Aelita walk in followed by Naomi.

"Good morning everyone," said Yumi. Then she notices Dave.

"So looks like we have a new student," said Yumi.

"Oh, sorry Dave this is Yumi," said Ulrich.

"And this is Aelita and Naomi," said Yumi pointing the pink haired girl and brown haired girl. (I think that's Naomi's hair color.)

Then Sissi walks up to their table.

"Well look what we have here, the blue haired dork just got new friends," said Sissi.

"Sissi leave him alone," said Yumi.

"Oh I'm so scared. So Smurf boy how was your first night?" asked Sissi.

Dave didn't say anything.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you," said Sissi.

"How about this," said Dave as he pushes her tray up and her food gets allover her shirt and some syrup gets into her hair.

"AHH! You asshole, I'm going to make you pay for that," said Sissi.

"Why don't you leave bitch," said Dave.

Sissi sticks her nose in the air and walks off. Then Herb and Nicholas walk up.

"Hey tough guy care to pick on someone your own size," said Herb.

Dave stands up and faces Herb.

"You want to go right now," said Dave.

"No, no you just stay there and we'll go," said Herb.

Herb and Nicholas walk away and then Theo and his gang walk up just as Yumi Aelita and Naomi sit down.

"Well looks like the new kid is a tough guy," said Theo.

"Theo why don't you just butt out," said Yumi.

"Come on Yumi I was just playing. Besides you should just confess your love for me now and dump these losers," said Theo.

Ulrich stood up enraged, walked up to Theo and grabbed him by the shirt. Theo pushes Ulrich off and walks up to him.

"You want to go bitch, fine let's go right now," said Theo.

"Fuck you," said Ulrich.

Theo walked up to Ulrich and threw a punch; Ulrich caught it. A crowd of kids then gathers around the two. Then Odd steps in.

"Hey guys lets cool it before we all get in trouble," said Odd.

Theo shoves Odd out of the way and goes for Ulrich. Dave takes his tray and hits Theo in the back of his head.

"That was mighty wrong of you to do," said Theo.

Two members of Theo's gang held Dave back while Theo readied a punch; Dave kicked Theo in the stomach. Theo staggered backwards, and then Jim came in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Jim yelled.

Everyone returned to their seats.

"OK, THEO, ULRICH, AND DAVE, YOU WILL ALL RECEIVE DETENTION TONIGHT," said Jim. "I'm disappointed in you Dave you're a new student and I never thought you would be a trouble maker."

They all sat down and then Odd saw something really weird. He saw a vision; he saw the shower and then saw a message written on the mirror in blood. It read _Judgment Day is inevitable. _'Weird, I shouldn't be seeing visions out side of Lyoko,' Odd thought to himself. But he didn't have time to address the gang because the bell for class rang and everyone scrambled out of the cafeteria.

In the showers.

"That new kid ruined my clothes and he got syrup in my hair," said Sissi.

Sissi stood in the shower vigorously washing her hair to get the syrup out. Then the water from the showerhead stopped. Sissi turned it off and then back on but nothing happened.

"Stupid school plumbing," said Sissi.

Then black ooze fell from the showerhead. Sissi backed up and watched it form a pile in the shower. Then the black ooze started to take the shape of a Creeper. Sissi had a very scared look on her face. Then the lights went out. The only light that was in the room came from the three small windows. Then she saw two red eyes. The Creeper came up to her. She felt its hands on her breasts.

_"Honk Honk,"_ said the Creeper.

Then the Creeper sliced into her. The only scream that came from Sissi was garbled by blood spitting out of her mouth. She fell to the floor; blood covered the floor as it made its way to the drain. The shower went back on and the Creeper turned the water to hot. Then he wrote a message on the mirror it read, "_Judgment Day is inevitable_._"

* * *

_

Gruesome chapter.  
Don't forget to review.


	5. Powers

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
I will be raising the rating becauseI have other chapters with alot of violence coming up.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Powers_**

The rest of the school was in their classes. Let's join the gang on physics.

"Can anyone tell me the answer to this equation? Vp+6-7x2+6rate of change," said Mrs. Hertz.

Dave was starring at the equation when all of a sudden his vision turned blue. He could still see everyone but they were all blue. Then he saw a creature, it didn't appear blue, it saw him and flew at him.

_"Hi Dave remember me," _said the Creeper.

Dave didn't know what to do; the Creeper laughed and then turned to go and flew past Mrs. Hertz and knocked her over. The class started to laugh. Then the principle came over the intercom.

_"I want all students to report to their dorms and don't leave until I give the all clear. At this moment I have received word that one of our students has been murdered on school grounds, that will be all," _said the Principle.

Jeremy and Ulrich exchanged glances. They looked back at Dave he shrugged. Jeremy called Yumi and Naomi and told them to meet in his room.

"Jeremy, I'm scared," said Aelita.

"Well, I don't know, its possible that this could happen," said Jeremy.

"No way, who would want to murder someone on school grounds," said Naomi.

"I don't know," said Yumi.

"Um, guys what if I told you that I saw something," said Odd.

"Wait you saw the killer?" asked Jeremy.

"No, I had a vision," said Odd.

"Odd that's not possible, were not even on Lyoko," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy I saw a vision, on the mirror there was writing, it said that Judgment Day was inevitable," said Odd.

Jeremy looked at Dave who has been silent this whole time.

"Do you know who X.A.N.A. is?" asked Jeremy.

"No," said Dave.

"Are you sure?" asked Jeremy.

Then Dave's eyes started to glow blue. The gang stared in amazement. Dave then saw the Creeper. It winked at him flew in throughout the window silently. It picked him up and through him into the hall. All the gang saw was Dave floating and then fly into the hallway. He hit a girl when he was tossed out of his room.

At the showers, the principle was sitting out side on the floor crying.

"Sir, the team is done," said Jim.

"May I speak with him," said a forensics member.

"Sure," said Jim.

"Mr. Delmas, we can't find any fingerprints or how the murderer got into the shower room to kill your daughter. I will have a special team of scientists out to see if we can clear this up, can I have your permission to do so?" asked the member.

"Yes," the principle said.

"Good, here's my card, call me if you have any other questions," said the member.

The team left, Mr. Delmas just sat there looking into the murder scene. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to kill his daughter.

Back in with the gang.

"Hey kid watch where you're going," said the girl.

Dave didn't move. He had a shocked look on his face. The girl moved him off her. Ulrich helped her up; she looked down at the boy.

"David," she said with surprise.

"You know him," said Ulrich.

"Yes, we've been friends since kindergarten," said the girl.

"What's your name?" asked Odd.

"Ashley," said Ashley.

They brought Dave into the room and laid him down. Jim came in to tell Yumi and Aelita that their parents would be in shortly to take them home. Then Jim left; he didn't even notice Dave.

"Dave, yo, Dave," said Odd as he shook Dave.

Yumi went over to Dave and felt his head. Then Dave began to levitate.

"Holy shit," said Yumi. She put her hand down and he was put back on the bed.

"Oh shit," said Jeremy. He went to his computer and searched for Lyoko. A connection was made X.A.N.A.'S eye showed up on the screen and a sinister voice came out of Jeremy's speakers.

"GOOD MORNING JEREMY READY FOR ROUND TWO!" said X.A.N.A.

"AHHHH!" Aelita screamed.

Ulrich jumped off Jeremy's bed and he saw himself still on the bed. Ashley screamed Yumi stood up and backed towards the door. As she did the pencils on Jeremy's desk began to levitate. Dave sat up and screamed.

"STOP IT!"

"OOPS LOOKS LIKE I GAVE YALL A SHOCK. SWEET DREAMS!" said X.A.N.A. as the eye faded from the screen.

Dave's eyes turned back to normal and he started to breathe heavily. Ashley sat back down on the bed and held him.

"UHH, Jeremy what do I do?" asked Ulrich.

"Say fusion," said Jeremy.

"Fusion," said Ulrich.

The clone flew off the bed and fused with Ulrich. The pencils fell back onto the desk and Yumi sat down next to Ulrich.

"Jeremy… what was that?" asked Dave.

" X.A.N.A.!" Jeremy said in a scared voice.

Dave looked at Ashley.

"Hi," said Dave.

* * *

Review, Review, Review 


	6. Another Attack

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews  
Like I said another violent chapter. The violence will calm down until the chapter called Chaos.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Another Attack_**

The police and scientist's investigated but found no evidence that lead to a human doing the killing. Jeremy was typing away at his computer until nightfall.

"I don't understand it no towers have been activated," said Jeremy.

"Well then what ever killed Sissi wasn't from X.A.N.A.," said Aelita.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Jeremy.

"So where did Dave go?" asked Aelita.

"Well he said that after detention he was going to spend some time with Ashley," said Jeremy.

"Hmm, do you think they're in love?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know," said Jeremy.

She bends over and gives Jeremy a kiss on the cheek.

"You should get some rest," said Aelita.

Yumi came in and told Aelita that her parents were waiting to take them home. Jeremy said good bye to the two and turned back to his computer

Out side in the courtyard.

"I haven't seen you for two years," said Dave.

"I know can you believe its been that long," said Ashley.

Dave was just looking at her; she had changed a lot since he last saw her. She had grown out her blonde hair. Her green eyes still haven't lost their warm glow. She was wearing black pants black shoes and a red top. He usually saw her in blue jeans. She was looking at Dave he hadn't changed much; he still wore his baggy blue jeans and black Vans. He still had the same flaming eagle shirt on. The only things she noticed was that Dave was almost as tall as her now and his hair was blue. She thought the hair was just a fashion statement. They both stared at each other for a while

"Do you ever think that we could be more than just friends some day?' asked Dave.

"Maybe," said Ashley.

Over by the Garden shed Theo's gang was waiting for him.

"Where is he?" asked Rick.

"I don't know," said Tom.

"Hey remember he had detention," said Paul.

"Oh, yeah," said Rick.

Then they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. They walked over to see what it was.

"Hey, whose spying on us," said Rick.

"Keep your voice down," said Paul.

Then the Creeper came out of the bushes. It killed Rick and Paul instantly by chopping off their heads. As they fell over and blood sprayed all over the ground Tom ran off screaming. The Creeper followed Tom quickly. Tom looked behind him to see nothing but darkness. He turned a corner by the academic building. He didn't have time to notice the Creeper. As soon as he turned the corner the Creeper sliced into his chest. Blood spilled allover the ground. The Creeper ripped off Tom's hand and dipped it in Tom's blood. The Creeper used the blood to write on the school wall; _ZED has woken up his partner. Judgment day approaches. _Dave and Ashley had heard the screams and ran towards them. When they found Tom's body they were disgusted beyond belief at the sight. The Creeper had driven what seemed to be a huge nail into the wall of the building and hung Tom's body on it just above the message. Then Dave's eyes turned blue.

"Dave, you're starting to scare me with that eye trick," said Ashley.

"Ashley you must leave now," said Dave.

Then the Creeper grabbed Ashley. It covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

_"Well Dave looks like I've got your girlfriend," _said the Creeper.

Dave stuck out his hand and a blue energy ball hit the Creeper, it let go of Ashley and fell over. The Creeper picked itself up and lunged at Dave. The Creeper got him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Dave grabbed the Creepers arm and the Creeper started to glow blue. The Creeper screamed and ear piercing scream, Ashley had to cover her ears to help drown it out. The Creeper let go of Dave and fled into the night. Dave hit the ground. When he tried to get up he couldn't, he felt so exhausted, like he had been running three hundred miles.

"Dave, Dave are you ok?" asked Ashley as she ran over to him.

Dave didn't say anything. Ashley picked him up and carried him to his room. When she got there and opened the door Jeremy came over and helped her bring Dave in.

"He was never this heavy before," said Ashley.

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy.

"I used to be able to pick him up with ease," said Ashley.

She put her hand on his head, he felt really hot.

"My God he feels like he's on fire," said Ashley.

Ashley took off his shirt so he could keep cool. She just stared at him; his physical structure had changed a lot. In her eyes it looked like he had been to a gym at least three times a week. But she knew Dave better than that. He would rather be playing video games.

"Well, we should let him rest," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy is it ok if I stay here until he wakes up?" asked Ashley.

"Ok but if he doesn't wake up by ten you have to leave," said Jeremy.

"If he doesn't wake up by then will you help me bring him to the hospital wing?" asked Ashley.

"Sure," said Jeremy as he turned back to his computer.

By nine thirty Dave still hadn't woken up. Then by quarter till his eyes fluttered.

"Uh, where am I?" asked Dave as he tried to sit up.

"No, don't sit up, just lay down," said Ashley. "You gave me a scare back there."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about my experience sooner," said Dave.

"Experience, what experience?" asked Jeremy.

"Wait, let's let him rest until tomorrow so he will have enough strength to tell us," said Ashley.

"But it can't wait…" said Dave as Ashley bent over and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss lasted about ten seconds. When Ashley pulled away she just stared into Dave's glowing blue eyes. Dave tried to speak but Ashley pressed her finger to his lips.

"You should get some rest," said Ashley. She got up and left the room.

* * *

Plz review 


	7. The Secret

Disclaimer: No change still don't own CL or characters.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Secret_**

The next day before school everyone meets in Jeremy's room.

"So why are we here again?" asked Odd.

"Dave has something to tell us," said Jeremy.

"Well what is it?" asked Odd.

"Well, One week ago I witnessed my parents deaths. These weird creatures killed them. They looked a lot like the Grim Reaper, but they had glowing red eyes and could form scythes from thin air," said Dave.

"So how does that explain your glowing blue eyes?" Jeremy interrupted.

"Well when I ran from my house I fell into a ditch and the creatures followed me. They sliced into my stomach and left me to die. I then saw another one it came over to me. This one had blue eyes instead but looked exactly the same. It did something to me and then said it gave me a power," said Dave.

"Hmm, strange creatures giving people powers," said Jeremy.

"Hey, we got ours back, maybe the same thing happened to us in our sleep," said Odd.

"No Odd, you guys didn't get your powers till sometime after Dave got his," said Jeremy.

"How do you know?" asked Odd.

"Because as soon as I connected with Lyoko Yumi and Ulrich did weird things, and you had a vision at lunch which I should have been suspicious about but wasn't," said Jeremy.

"Do you know where these creatures are from?" asked Yumi.

"No, I never saw them before, they kept asking my dad for this secondary protocol," said Dave.

"Well if this secondary protocol is so important then why don't you just give it to them," said Odd.

Everyone looks over at Odd and glares at him.

"Odd these things have already killed more people on school grounds. Why do you want to help the enemy," said Ulrich.

"Well maybe if they got the protocol they would go away," said Odd.

"No I doubt that," said Jeremy.

Jeremy turns to his computer and starts to scan for activated towers in Lyoko.

"So Dave, what is your power?" asked Aelita.

"Honestly I have no clue," said Dave.

"Well it seems that every time someone dies your eyes light up blue," said Ashley.

"So that means that you can sense these things coming," said Yumi.

"Then why can't you stop them from attacking?" asked Naomi.

"Naomi how long have you been here?" asked Odd.

"Long enough. You should really keep it down I can hear you guys even with the door closed," said Naomi.

"To answer your question he can get rid of them but he can't control his power," said Ashley.

"How do you know that?" asked Yumi.

"Well I saw him use some sort of energy on the one that attacked the student last night," said Ashley.

"So all we have to do is teach him how to use his power," said Yumi.

Dave's eyes start to glow blue.

"It's happening again," said Aelita with a scared tone.

"You guys better leave now," said Dave.

They all scrambled into the hallway to de surrounded by Creepers.

_"I was wondering when we would get this chance," _said a Creeper.

_"Shut up we are only here to get Dave," _said another.

"I'm right here," said Dave.

"Dave no, don't let them take you," said Ashley.

"Well if I go with these guys then maybe they will leave you guys alone," said Dave.

_"Good thinking but we will kill the rest of your friends later," _said the Creeper.

The Creeper grabbed Dave and all of a sudden blue electricity erupted around him. He was sealed in a glowing ball of blue energy; most of the Creepers instantly dissolved into black ashes. But one Creeper got away. The ball around Dave disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"DAVE!" yelled Ashley.

She rushed to his side. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be totally wiped out.

"Ulrich come with me we will follow it," said Yumi.

"Naomi stay here with Ashley and help Dave, Odd, Aelita we're going to the factory," said Jeremy.

The gang splits up. Ashley and Naomi take Dave into Jeremy's room and lay him on the bed. Ulrich and Yumi follow the Creeper. Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy go to the factory.

"Dave, Dave, wake up," said Ashley.

Dave doesn't move. Ashley sits by his side holding his hand.

The Creeper tares down the hallway and rounds the corner. It phases into the janitor's closet with ease. Yumi and Ulrich run past it. The Creeper comes out and doubles back. It rounds the same corner and runs into Theo.

"Hey watch where you're… Uh please don't…" said Theo as the Creeper picked him up.

The Creeper takes out its scythe and cuts Theo's body in half. Blood sprays all over the wall and floor. Herb and Nicholas were coming down the same hallway. They turned and ran. The Creeper followed close behind. Nicholas and Herb ran out side screaming like babies. Police that were guarding the entrances saw the suspicious creature and followed. Nicholas and Herb ran into the street and to the other side. The Creeper formed a large knife and threw it. The knife hit Herb in the head and he fell to the ground. Blood started to cover the street. Nicholas didn't turn back he just kept running. The Creeper decided not to follow. He turned to go back to the school when a black Delorean flew around a corner. The Creeper looked at it as the car stopped right in front of it.

"Bye," said a metallic voice.

A machine gun popped out of the hood and fired. It hit the Creeper square in the head. The Creeper fell to the ground in a pile of dust. The car drove away just as the police came onto the scene. They in return found Herb in the street and another team found Theo in the hall. School was closed down and the students that were boarding had to be escorted by a police officer anytime they wanted to leave their dorms. Of course Jeremy, Odd and Aelita didn't know that because they weren't at school.

* * *

Another bloody ch. The next two sort of hold off on the killing.  
Don't forget to review. 


	8. XANA Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Cl or any of its characters.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_X.A.N.A. Attacks_**

At the factory.

"Ok I hope I can find and activated tower this time," said Jeremy as he started to type furiously on the keyboard.

After only two minutes an activated tower was found in the polar region.

"I found it, It's in the polar region," said Jeremy.

"Good we'll go get ready," said Odd.

Then X.A.N.A.'S symbol appears on the screen and a sinister voice came out of the speakers.

"YOU WILL FAIL!" said X.A.N.A.

"Not likely," said Jeremy.

"JUDGMENT DAY IS INEVITABLE!" said X.A.N.A.

"Odd, Aelita go now. I'll call Yumi and Ulrich," said Jeremy.

Aelita and Odd went to the scanners while Jeremy contacted Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi's cell phone rings and she picked up.

"Jeremy, we have a big problem," said Yumi.

"Great more bad news," said Jeremy.

"Well everyone has been removed from school who doesn't board because Herb and Theo were both found dead," said Yumi.

"So where are you and Ulrich," said Jeremy in a concerned voice.

The elevator door opens and both of them enter the room.

"Right behind you," said Ulrich.

"Good you guys made it, go downstairs and get into an empty scanner, we need to stop X.A.N.A. before he goes too far," said Jeremy.

A few seconds later Odd comes up in the elevator.

"JEREMY AELITA HAS BEEN TAKEN BY X.A.N.A.!" screamed Odd.

"WHAT HOW?" yelled Jeremy.

"We were waiting for you to transfer us when her scanner door closed. I jumped out before mine did," said Odd.

"Great he has Aelita and we can't get to Lyoko, " Jeremy said angrily.

"SO JEREMY DO YOU LIKE OUR PLAN," said X.A.N.A.

"Our plan, who's our?" asked Jeremy.

"MY BROTHER ZED AND I," said X.A.N.A.

"ZED!" everyone said in shock.

"YES AND WE WILL BOTH DESTROY THE WORLD! MY ARMY IS READY HOW ABOUT YOURS JEREMY?" asked X.A.N.A.

"X.A.N.A. you've gone too far this time," said Jeremy.

"GOOD I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A.'S symbol left the screen and the room was silent. Back at the school Dave had finally woken up.

"Man my head hurts," said Dave.

"Oh Dave I'm so glad you're all right," said Ashley.

"How did you do that?" asked Naomi.

"Do what?" asked Dave.

"That blue light show?" asked Naomi.

"I don't know, they touched me and it just happened," said Dave.

Naomi looked out the window and screamed. The Delorean crashed into the room. Ashley and Naomi moved onto Dave's bed, and Dave again made the blue shield. The Delorean was on Jeremy's side of the room and it had knocked down the wall dividing his room with another. The door opened and a voice said.

"Get it."

The blue shield faded away.

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because your friends are in danger," said the car.

"How do I know your not working for this X.A.N.A. guy?" asked Dave.

Two Creepers fly into the room. The back taillights drop and flames shoot our. The Creepers scream in pain and fly away.

"Flame throwers, cool. I mean, ok we'll go with," said Dave.

Dave, Ashley, and Naomi got into the car.

"Ok how do you expect to get out?" asked Dave.

"Watch," said the car.

The Delorean backed up out of the room and was suspended in mid air with its wheels flipped horizontal.

"A flying car," said Ashley.

"Not just any car, I am the secondary protocol," said the car.

"Wait, you're the secondary protocol," said Dave.

"Yup, your father must have deceived ZED by making him think that it was a chip," said SP (Secondary Protocol.)

"So then what happened to me?" asked Dave.

"I don't know, but you seem to have this power that can get rid of these things," said SP.

"Ok so what now?" asked Naomi.

"To the factory," said SP.

The car flew to the factory in a matter of seconds.

* * *

The plan is unfolding.  
Review plz. 


	9. ZED Attacks

Discalimer: has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_ZED Attacks_**

Outside the factory.

"Are you trying to tell me that ZED is after you," said Jeremy.

"Yes," said SP.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE!" yelled Jeremy.

"To find my owner," said SP.

"So Dave is your owner, good now you two can leave and take these monsters with you," said Jeremy.

"NO!" yelled Dave.

"Why not?" asked Jeremy.

"Because I have no family to go to," said Dave.

"Then how did you get here?" asked Jeremy.

"My aunt sent me here to live with my Uncle," said Dave.

"Good now you can go move back with your aunt," said Jeremy.

Then a Creeper comes out of no where and picks Jeremy up. The Creeper tosses him over the bridge. SP takes out its machine gun and blasts the Creeper in the head. The Creeper falls into a pile of dust.

"JEREMY!" Yumi screams.

Dave and Ulrich run to the edge of the bridge. They carefully jump over the edge and run down the hill. Jeremy is at the bottom clutching his leg in pain.

"Looks like he broke his leg," said Ulrich.

"Well we can't leave him here," said Dave.

Ulrich and Dave carefully pick Jeremy up and they all go into the factory.

"Ok Jeremy one more thing, according to the secondary protocol X.A.N.A. was the one who though up the Judgment Day plan not ZED," said Dave.

Jeremy gave Dave a puzzled look.

"Listen Ashley and Naomi you two better stay here, X.A.N.A. wouldn't attack himself, and be sure to protect Jeremy," said Yumi.

Ashley and Naomi nod.

" X.A.N.A. has Aelita so he will not let up if he makes an attack," said Ulrich.

"Yeah but if Aelita is in there alone then she won't be able to get rid of the activated tower," said Odd.

"We just have to hope she can," said Jeremy.

Dave, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi left the factory.

"Ok so what do we do now?" asked Odd.

SP opens up his trunk and reveals three weapons.

"Wait isn't the engine supposed to be there?" asked Odd.

"No, it's in the back. But enough small talk, these weapons should be similar to your Lyoko ones. Accept for Odd's," said SP.

Ulrich pulls out his sword and Yumi pulls out her fan. Odd pulls out a case.

"What do I do with this hit people with it?" asked Odd.

"No open it," said SP.

Odd opens the case to reveal a desert eagle.

"It's the closest weapon to your laser arrows," said SP.

"So how many shot do I have?" asked Odd.

"Nine bullets per clip, and three clips," said SP.

"Good that's more than enough," said Odd.

"Ok let's go," said Dave.

As soon as Dave finished his sentence Creepers surrounded the group. Dave recognized the leader right away.

"You," said Dave.

_"Yes, me,"_ said the blue eyed Creeper.

"Wait but why?" asked Dave.

_"Why what?"_ asked the Creeper.

"Why did you give me this power and now I see you working for ZED?" asked Dave.

_"I've always worked for ZED I just wanted you to work for him also. But since you chose_ _to betray him and use your power for good I am forced to kill you,"_ said the Creeper.

"So then the car is the secondary protocol," said Dave.

_"THE CAR!"_ the Creeper yelled shocked.

"Yes, I am the secondary protocol. John deceived you and your master," said SP.

_"Oh well if you puny humans will move out of our way we will take the secondary protocol and leave,"_ said the Creeper.

"No, if you want it you have to go through us first," said Odd.

_"Very well,"_ said the Creeper.

The four Creepers took out their scythes. Ulrich readied his sword and Odd pulled out his pistol. Yumi took out her fan and threw it at a Creeper. The Creeper dodged the fan. Of course Yumi used her powers to stop the fan from returning to her. The Creeper didn't even notice that it was behind him.

_"How pathetic,"_ said the Creeper.

Ulrich charged at another Creeper. The Creeper changed his weapon to a sword and the two locked blades. The Creeper and Ulrich exchanged blocks and attacks for a while. Then they both stopped.

_"You're a good fighter too bad you're going to die,"_ said the Creeper.

The Creeper lunges for Ulrich. Ulrich then yells.

"TRIPLICATE!"

Three now Ulrich is in a triangle surrounding the Creeper. The Creeper stops his attack.

_"Wait which one is the real one?"_ asked the Creeper.

_"I don't know and don't care just kill them all,"_ said another.

One of the clones charged at the Creeper. The Creeper killed the clone and turned around to face another the second clone and the Creeper locked blades. Then Ulrich chopped off the Creepers head. The Creeper fell into a pile of dust.

"FUSION!" yelled Ulrich. His other clone fused back with him.

Then a Yumi's fan the she had thrown came back and sliced through a Creeper's head.

_"Wait where did that come from?"_ asked a Creeper.

"It's been floating there the whole time," said Yumi.

Odd fired a shot with his pistol and another Creeper fell. One Creeper was left and that was the one with blue eyes.

_"Well looks like you have a nice bit of friends here. Too bad I won't be here to watch them die,"_ said the Creeper. With that he vanished.

"Great now what?" asked Odd.

"I don't know but I think that we are going to have some visitors real soon," said Ulrich.

* * *

Chaos is up next. It's not too extreme though.  
Review Review Review. 


	10. Chaos

Disclaimer: Has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews  
_

* * *

_**

_**Chaos**_

In Lyoko.

"Jeremy can you hear me?" asked Aelita.

"Yes," said Jeremy with pain in his voice.

"Jeremy you sound stressed what happened?" asked Aelita.

"Well ZED has attacked and one of his friends broke my leg," said Jeremy.

"ZED?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, X.A.N.A.'S brother," said Jeremy.

"Great," said Aelita.

"Listen Aelita where are you?" asked Jeremy.

"In a deactivated tower in the polar region. But why did you ask, you have the holo map," said Aelita.

"Well X.A.N.A. has disabled my use of it. Listen I want you to stay in the tower," said Jeremy.

"Don't worry Jeremy I won't leave. Besides I think X.A.N.A. has an army waiting for me outside," said Aelita.

Then X.A.N.A.'S eye appears on the screen.

"OOPS DID I JUST CUT OFF A CONVERSATION," said X.A.N.A.

"NO!" said Jeremy.

"I THINK I DID. OH WELL GUESS WHAT WHEN I BRING MY KRABS AND MEGATANKS TO THE REAL WORLD YOU WILL ALL FEAR ME AND OBEY ME," said X.A.N.A.

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Jeremy.

"SHIT, I FORGOT THE SCANNERS ARE TOO SMALL OH WELL GUESS A NUKE WILL DO JUST FINE. BYE," said X.A.N.A.

"X.A.N.A. DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" yelled Jeremy.

X.A.N.A. didn't respond.

"Aelita, can you find the nearest nuclear silo?" asked Jeremy.

Aelita didn't respond.

"AELITA!" yelled Jeremy.

"Communications have been blocked," said the computer.

"What does this mean Jeremy?" asked Naomi.

"We're all doomed," said Jeremy.

Back out side ZED'S Creepers have landed in France and are starting to mutilate the whole town. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Dave were driving in SP while watching the news report.

"Chaos has broken out all over France there are these creatures killing everyone," said a Reporter.

Then the reporter screams as a Creeper picks him up by his neck and slices his head off. The camera man runs and the Creeper follows. All the gang can see is the camera with blood on its lens pointing at the ground. Then the screen goes blank and you can hear blood-curdling screams as the cameraman is killed.

In the city streets.

_"KILL EVERYONE!"_ yelled a Creeper general.

Creepers were running into every household. One household had a family eating dinner. The Creeper first decapitated the parents sending blood spraying all over the room. The two children ran out of the house only to have their faces be ripped off as soon as they ran through the front door. People were running in through the streets screaming. Creepers were left and right. They picked people up and first suffocated them. Then they chopped them up. Nicholas was hiding in a bush when a Creeper found him.

_"Look what we have here,"_ said the Creeper.

"Listen don't hurt me," said Nicholas.

_"Now why would I want to do that?" _asked the Creeper.

"You guys have been doing it to everyone else," said Nicholas.

_"Great observation, good bye," _said the Creeper.

The Creeper lunged for Nicholas. Nicholas ran and the Creeper followed. Eventually the Creeper caught Nicholas by the back of his shirt and hoisted him into the air.

_"Once again bye bye," _said the Creeper.

The Creeper shoved its scythe into Nicholas's stomach and pulled it out. He dropped Nicholas to the ground and watched the blood spill all over the grass. He waited until Nicholas was dead. The Creeper then took his body back to the street and put it in the middle of it. A woman running past screamed and turned around. Another Creeper was behind her. It chopped off her arm; she fell over and screamed in pain. Her blood rolled into the sewer.

_"So how much longer till X.A.N.A. arrives?" _the Creeper asked the other.

_"Don't know. Soon I hope," _said the other.

A man ran past and the two took off after him. Then SP drives up and Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Dave get out.

"Damn, ZED has been doing a lot of destruction," said Odd.

"No kidding, the hole country must be in mass chaos," said Ulrich.

"Well, we are the only ones standing between ZED and X.A.N.A. so I guess we fight," said Dave.

"Well I hope Jeremy can get to Aelita and we can fix this mess," said Yumi.

Then all of them ran at a pack of Creepers that was terrorizing a small family.

Back in Lyoko.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy can you hear me?" asked Aelita.

There was no answer. Aelita began to type something's in on a screen. She found that the activated tower was not too far from her. So she left the tower and ran past X.A.N.A.'S mega tanks, which followed in pursuit.

* * *

X.A.N.A. goes a little overboard next Ch.  
Don't forget to review. 


	11. The Nuke

Disclaimer: has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Nuke_**

At a French Nuclear Missile base.

"Sir there is a strange eye on the screen," said a soldier.

"What, well can you get rid of it?" asked the Commander.

"No sir, someone must be hacking the system," said the soldier.

"LISTEN UP! WE HAVE A HACKER TRYING TO TAKE OVER SILO 13 I WANT ALL PERSONELL OUT OF THAT AREA AND HAVE THE DOORS SEALED SHUT! IF THAT THING FIRES AT LEAST IT WILL TAKE OUT US INSTEAD OF THE WHOLE COUNTRY!" the commander yelled over the intercom.

Back with Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Dave.

"YUMI BEHIND YOU!" yelled Ulrich.

Yumi turns around just in time to throw her fan at a Creeper. The Creeper gets hit in the face and disappears.

"Thanks Ulrich," said Yumi.

Ulrich charges at another Creeper who takes out a sword and engages Ulrich in combat. Odd is just standing in one spot shooting at the Creepers, he seems to be doing very well. Dave is busy with a Creeper. The Creeper keeps shooting dark energy and Dave returns fire with his blue energy. The Creeper Ulrich is fighting grabs him and throws him into a lamppost. Ulrich is knocked out and Odd shoots the Creeper in the head before it can get to Ulrich. Yumi then runs over to him.

"Ulrich, Ulrich are you ok?" asked Yumi.

Ulrich doesn't say anything. Dave runs over.

"He's probably knocked out," said Dave.

A Creeper comes from behind Yumi and picks her up by the back of her neck. Yumi opens up her fan and shoves it into the Creepers head. The Creeper drops her but doesn't die. Yumi turns around and lifts the Creeper into the air. She throws the Creeper across the street into a light poll. Then she takes it and shoves it into the light bulb. Electricity flies out of the bulb and the Creeper dies.

Back at the silo.

"Sir the doors have been locked and all personnel are away from area 13," said a soldier.

"Good, now if that thing is to go off. I would just like to say that it has been a pleasure to work with you," said the commander.

Then the bay doors for the silo start to open.

"SIR THE DOORS ARE OPENING!" yelled a soldier.

"SHIT!" yelled the commander.

"Well I guess this is goodbye sir," said a soldier.

* * *

Next Ch is a little sad.  
Don't forget to review. 


	12. Odd Dies

  
Disclaimer: still no change  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
oddkittycat: Thanks for the complement. I have updated World Fusion.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Odd Dies_**

Back at the factory.

"Jeremy, I hear sirens," said Ashley.

"I guess X.A.N.A. has gotten a hold of the nuke," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy he would actually use it?" asked Naomi.

"Well if it's up to him, yes," said Jeremy.

Then X.A.N.A.'S eye appears on the screen.

"JEREMY AND FRIENDS HERE IS YOUR PERSONAL COUNT DOWN TILL YOUR DEATH," said X.A.N.A.

His eye goes away and is replaced by a clock that is counting down from one minute.

In Lyoko.

Aelita had found the tower but two krabs blocked her path. She couldn't turn back because the mega tanks were right behind her.

"Well, I guess I need some fancy maneuvers," Aelita said to herself.

Back with the others.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Odd rattles off shots killing more Creepers.

"Man these things just keep coming," said Odd.

"Don't mention it," said Dave.

"So how is Yumi doing?" asked Odd.

"Oh she should be fine, I just hope Ulrich wakes up soon," said Dave.

Two Creepers run at Odd and Dave. Odd shoots one and the other disappears.

"Where did he go?" asked Odd.

"Wait… Wait… Ah Ha," said Dave.

Dave shoots a blat of energy into a house. The front of the house explodes and the Creeper is gone.

"Well, I think you have the hang of your powers," said Odd.

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Hey Dave, can the car do anything?" asked Odd.

"No, it's armored though," said Dave. "Wait, you have weapons." Dave said to the car.

"Yes," said SP.

"Then why aren't you using them?" asked Dave.

"I can't because then ZED"S Creepers will come and get me," said SP.

A Creeper comes from the sky and knocks Dave over. Then it flees to a near by house.

"Don't worry Dave I got him," said Odd.

Odd runs into the house. The house is pitch black. Odd looks around very carefully for red eyes, but he doesn't see any. As Odd turns to leave, then the Creeper runs from behind him and shoves his sword into Odd's stomach. Odd wails in pain, the Creeper removes the sword. Dave runs in the house a few seconds later and he sees the Creeper exit through the roof. Yumi runs in pulling Ulrich along with her.

"ODD!" yelled Yumi.

Odd was lying on the ground holding his stomach.

"Guy's," Odd said in a weak voice.

"Odd just hang on," said Yumi.

Back at the factory.

"This thing has been stuck at ten seconds for three minutes now," said Naomi.

"OOPS SORRY TO DELAY YOUR DEATH," said X.A.N.A.

The clock tarts up again. 10…9…8…7…

Back with the others.

"Yumi, tell Naomi…"

"ODD JUST STAY WITH ME!" Yumi yelled.

6…5…4…3…

"Tell Naomi that I love her…" said Odd as he breathed his last.

2…1…LAUNCH.

Yumi and Dave see a bright flash. The Nuke had been launched and is now aimed directly on top of France.

"What is that?" asked Dave.

"SHIT! X.A.N.A. must have launched a nuke," said Yumi.

"Why didn't we contact Jeremy?" asked Dave.

"Creepers," said Yumi.

Yumi had tears in her eyes and she was still holding Odd's dead body.

Back on Lyoko Aelita was in a protective shell. The shell wasn't going to last too much longer so she did the only thing she could. She got on her knees and sang a very high note. The floor below her disappeared and a path was a few feet below her. The path led right to the tower. Aelita ran along the path while X.A.N.A.'S monsters were busy breaking apart her ice shield. Aelita ran into the tower and was then taken to the second level where a screen appeared.

Back outside the Nuke was falling to the ground.

In the lab.

"Well I guess this will be the last we all see of each other," said Jeremy.

"It was good while it lasted," said Naomi.

In Lyoko.

Aelita just typed in the code. All the power dropped in the factory. Outside there was a bright flash signaling that the nuke had just gone off. White light emitted from the tower and engulfed the world. The whole world was then flung back in time one day. Back in time SP went to the factory and placed a D-bomb in the elevator

* * *

So Odd dies, but wait there is one way to bring him back and I bet you will never guess how.  
Review plz. 


	13. Only One Way

Disclaimer still has not changed. I also don't own the BTTF Delorean.  
**oddkittycat: this ch is for you.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Only One Way_**

Back at school Naomi was sitting on a bench crying.

"Naomi Dave and Yumi tried as hard as they could to save him," said Ulrich.

"WELL THEY COULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!" yelled Naomi.

Jeremy walked up with Aelita.

"Listen we won't be seeing any more of X.A.N.A.," said Jeremy.

"Really why?" asked Ulrich.

"Well the secondary protocol is planting a D-bomb," said Jeremy.

"What's that?" asked Yumi.

"Well it departiclizes anything with in a one hundred foot radius," said Jeremy.

"How does it work?" asked Ulrich.

There is a white flash in the distance. At the factory there is nothing left. The factory wasvaporised in an instant. X.A.N.A. is gone and will not be able to bring trouble to the world. ZED can't launch the Judgment Day plan without X.A.N.A.'S help so he is screwed.

Back with the gang, Ashley had just shown up.

"Where is Dave?" asked Jeremy.

"He wanted to be alone," said Ashley.

They sat around in silence. Everyone was wondering what life would be like without Odd. Even though he was a little bit of a pain, he would still cheer you up when you were down. He kept the group alive. Without Odd who would make jokes about Sissi.

There's only one way to save him and SP knows the answer. So let's check on Dave and SP.

"So, what's up?" asked SP.

"Nothing," said Dave.

"Listen I know that you are bummed about losing Odd but I need to tell you something," said SP.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Well I was designed by your father to give people second chances," said SP.

"So," said Dave.

"Well if ZED got me then he would be able do change anything that went wrong. He could just use me to make his failed plans work," said SP.

"So what does that have to do with Odd," said Dave in an aggravated tone.

"What if I told you that I can bring Odd back," said SP.

"WHAT, HOW?" Dave yelled.

A blue button appears on the dashboard.

"Press the button," said SP.

Dave pressed the button. All of a sudden things began to change with the car. Wires appeared around the outer trim, two vents popped out of the back and hoses and wires started to attach to them. A white cylinder with the wordsMister Fusion on itpopped out of a small platform in the back. Inside the car buttons came out of the center council. Some buttons also came out of the ceiling.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Dave.

"Ok I have already set the date and time for where we are going but I need to tell you the plan," said SP.

"Ok explain," said Dave.

"Ok, we need to first kill the Creeper that killed Odd, then Odd has to play dead until the Nuke hits. Then you and Yumi who's dragging Ulrich behind her leave the house. Then we need to go in and get Odd. Both of you have to get to me and we need to leave before the white light hits us. If it does it will cause a paradox," said SP.

"What's a paradox?" asked Dave.

"Some thing that will unravel the whole space time continuum and destroy the universe," said SP.

"Ok, we definitely don't want that," said Dave.

SP took control and brought himself onto the street. He slammed on the gas and they drove to the street behind the house that Odd had died in.

"Ok, ready?" asked SP.

"Yeah, lets go," said Dave.

SP turned the time circuits on. He hit the gas, the car traveled down the street until it hit 88mph. Then flashes of light started to appear in front of the car. All the wires glowed bright blue. The car vanished in a flash of white light leaving a pair of fire trails behind.

Two seconds later the Delorean (SP) arrived just before Odd had died. Dave struggled to open the frozen door but eventually he got out.

"Hurry up we only have a few minutes," said SP.

Dave ran into the house and saw the Creeper standing behind Odd. Dave shot a blast and the Creeper disappeared.

"DAVE! HOW DID YOU…" said Odd as Dave covered his mouth.

"Shhh. Odd listen to me, you have to play dead until Yumi and me leave the house. Then run out the back door," whispered Dave.

"What, why?" asked Odd.

"Because your life depends on it. So just play like your going to die then die. Oh and don't forget to tell Yumi to tell Naomi that you love her," said Dave. Dave disappears into the shadows of the house.

Odd was really confused but he did what Dave told him to. After the Nuke hit Dave and Yumi dragging Ulrich left him. Odd got up and ran out the back door. Odd saw a frosted Delorean.

"What is this?" asked Odd.

"Odd lets go before we cause a paradox," said Dave.

"A what?" asked Odd.

"I don't have time to explain just get in the car," said Dave.

Odd got in and Dave tried to start SP. SP wouldn't start.

"What's wrong?" asked Dave.

"The starter is still frozen," said SP.

* * *

Will they make it?  
Review to find out. Next Ch is the last one. 


	14. Back in Time

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews  
**It's the final ch.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Back In Time_**

"DAMNIT!" yelled Dave.

Odd looked back to see a white light coming towards them.

"Um Dave if we are going somewhere now would be a good time to do so," said Odd.

Dave tried to start SP again but it still didn't work. He tried a third time and the car finally started.

"GO, GO, GO!" yelled Odd.

Dave smashed the gas and SP set up the time coordinates. The white light was closing in quickly. The car hit 88 mph and disappeared just before the light engulfed them.

Back with the gang. Naomi had stood up and said that she wanted to be alone. She walked away from the gang.

"Naomi it's ok, you will find someone else but you won't forget him," said Ashley.

Naomi stopped and turned around.

"I don't want anyone else," said Naomi.

Then there were three big flashes of light right in front of the gang. The energy emitted threw Naomi and Ashley to the ground and Ulrich and Yumi almost fell over the back of the bench. The Delorean slid a few feet down the road because of its frostbitten tires. But it eventually came to a stop. Everyone got up and ran over to the car. As they approached a cloud of white smoke blew out from the vents in the rear. Both gull wing doors opened at the same time.

"ODD!" Naomi screamed as she ran to him.

She gave him a big hug.

"Oh Odd I'm so glad your ok," said Naomi. "Dave how'd you do it?"

"Well with the help from SP and time travel," said Dave.

"Wait time travel," said Jeremy confused.

"Yes, some how my father got the car to travel into time," said Dave.

"Amazing," said Jeremy.

Naomi then pressed her lips to Odd's. Everyone looked over to see Naomi and Odd kissing.

"Well, looks like Odd just got his first kiss," said Yumi.

Jeremy looks at his watch.

"Shit guys we're going to be late for class," said Jeremy.

Everyone started to make their way to the school. Dave stopped Ashley.

"Ashley," said Dave.

"Yes," said Ashley.

"About that time when you kissed me in my bed room," said Dave.

"What about it," said Ashley.

"Well was that for real?" asked Dave.

Ashley walks up to Dave. She presses her lips to his and kisses him. Immediately Dave returns the kiss. A few seconds later they break apart.

"I guess that was a yes," said Dave.

Ashley smiled at him.

"Guess so," she said.

" Hey love birds come on," said Odd.

"Odd, were you spying on us?" asked Dave.

"Noooo," said Odd as he quickly walks away.

Ashley grabs Dave's hand and they both walk to class. SP shuts his doors and pulls himself into the parking lot. He puts all the time machine gadgets away and lets his ice melt off of him. Of course funeral services were held for all those who had died, Sissi, Nicholas, Herb, Paul, Rick, Theo, Tom, and all the other people who were mutilated by the Creepers. Of course X.A.N.A. has seen his last days and ZED was shut down two weeks later.

_**FIN**_


End file.
